


Positions schedule

by Seven_in_love_with_Susan



Series: Seven & Susan sexy time [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Seven of Nine / Susan Nicoletti - Freeform, Seven x Susan, Voyager RP Fics, Voyager RP tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_in_love_with_Susan/pseuds/Seven_in_love_with_Susan
Summary: Personal log - Seven of NineMy humanity research is very successful. I am confident and full of high expectations for next weeks. Lt. Nicoletti is very open about her privacy, skilled lover and - as human - also well placed to provide me detailed data about human habits. She also made me understand the appeal of humanity which can be considered as important achievement. We have copulated nine times during last 52.3 hours and I have already created a special folder for my documentation of this specific activity - including backup of memory files. I have also done additional investigation of the topic and created a schedule of our erotic plays - this way we will be more efficient.





	Positions schedule

**Author's Note:**

> I am fan of Voyager, Kathryn Janeway and Seven of nine... and Janeway with Seven of nine. But I have somehow joined the "Voyager RP tumblr" and yeah, they are all Janeway with Chakotay shippers (these people really exist!), so - after the initial heartbreak - Seven (who is of course in love with Captain) had to adapt. It took her several months and here we are - she has found a friend while cooperating on Astrometrics lab improvements and recently she was informed that Susan Nicoletti is not only a friend, but also attracted to her... and after short period of dates they started to be really close. 
> 
> No idea how this story will end, not sure if Susan will be Seven`s endgame, but I guess no j/7 happy-end will occur on tumblr. Maybe one day I will leave and then "fix" the story at least here in fanfic section ;-) 
> 
> This story is addition to the tumblr posts - as firstly there is limited possibility to write dialogs in the tumblr RP... and secondly I don't want to throw gay detailed stories to general audience, so only the interested ones will click on the link. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this story of heartbroken Borg who is trying to fight for her own happiness on the vessel called Voyager. 
> 
> https://sevenofninetertiaryadjunctofunim.tumblr.com/ https://susan-nicoletti-voyager.tumblr.com/

It became already usual habit that Seven of Nine visited Susan Nicoletti in her quarters after the shift. This time with a PADD in her hand: "I have created a schedule of positions I want to explore with you, Lieutenant."  
It definitely caught Susan`s attention, she opened it and immediately blushed. "Oukey... uh... I see. Thank you for this... Oh my!... Seven, are you sure that all these are meant for humans?"  
"Humanoid species, yes. Is there any issue?"  
"Uh, Seven, I appreciate the effort you put into this and I will be happy to try all of these with you, but, you know I think you have... worked with incorrect data. For one I cannot do with only 4 hours of sleep more that 5-7 days. You have seen the last week? We were not able to meet every evening and every lunch break. We cannot really plan love making more times a day for - how long? 4 months?"  
"4 months and 12 days. I have however calculated with possible interruptions as red alert or health problems."  
"I see." Susan could not help and smiled, she put the PADD aside and took both Seven`s hands. "Can we just not to put any targets on our love making? I definitely want to do anything you want, but I don't want to know exactly what we will do for next 4 months and 12 days. Let`s just keep it easy, you want to kiss me, kiss me, you want to make love in the deck 2 bathroom, take me there, acceptable?"  
Seven considered the offer for 2.4 seconds and nodded, cataloguing the human desire as unstable and unpredictable, the additional information - if this applies for all humans or just Susan Nicoletti - to be analyzed later.

Susan put her arms slowly around Seven`s neck, getting closer and closer, she licked her lips and went for a kiss…  
It was soft and perfect.  
They stood there, in the private quarters of deck 4, on Voyager in Delta quadrant, smiling, hugging and kissing for – what seemed to be an eternity.

"Shall we undress our clothing?"  
Susan smiled: "Let me help you with that, Seven."  
"I do not require your help."  
"But I do require to slowly undress you and explore your skin centimeter by centimeter." And she did as she had said, removing the only piece of clothing the Borg wears, kissing and caressing every human and Borg part, in the meantime forcing them both to the bed.

Seven snuggled to the other woman - still dressed in Starfleet uniform - and kissed her softly. Susan used her free hands to slowly caress the blonde`s back. Their breath intensified.  
Seven slid her hand under the grey t-shirt, touched the strong, flat belly and made the lieutenant whisper: "Oh, god, Seven." The blonde just smiled and started to kiss her girlfriend`s neck... slowly daring to move her hand higher to feel Susan`s breasts. She - of course - had assimilated the data about human erotic zones, but Seven was not prepared for the intense feeling during this practical exercise - analysis of Susan's reaction to her touch, more expressive when provided by her Borg enhanced hand.

The lieutenant wanted to get some control and rolled them over, pinning the ex-Borg under her, slowly caressing her naked body, enjoying the soft skin. Seven let her to study her chest for few moments, then sat down and by quick move undressed Susan`s T-shirt, uniform jacket and bra and lied her down, kissing her breasts and slowly going down...  
As Susan could not kiss her lover in that position, she put courageously her free hand at Seven`s butt, squeezed it and dared to move on... between the legs. She responded immediately by loud moan – and by pressing her center directly on the Susan`s – starting slow rhythm. The brunette recalled the first time her Borg moaned out of control and was adorably shocked by it.

They kissed fiercely, Susan adjusting the blond hair that started to fall down to her face. As her panties got uncomfortably wet, Seven decided to take it off together with the pants.  
Susan, all aroused, kissed the blonde`s neck, softly licking her earlobe, her hand hesitantly making her way between Borg`s legs. Once Seven felt the lieutenant`s fingertips dangerously close to her center, she hurried to insert one (and then two) of her Borg fingers inside Susan, making her moan in surprise: "Oh my, oh, god, Sev-,"  
Seven used the moment of surprise, rolled them over and increased the speed.

Susan, pinned at her back, could just ask Seven to come close, so they could kiss... and thus she could also slid her finger inside her, adapting to the pace.  
"Susan."  
"Oh, god."  
"You. Feel. Amazing."  
"Uhmpf." Soon the brunette lost her ability of clear pronunciation, Seven reached to her clit and led her to the orgasm.  
"Oh, my, oh, my, oh, uuuuuuhhhhhh! Oh, you are unbelievable, Seven of Nine."  
The Borg smiled, enjoying the sensation of her partner`s orgasm on her fingers.  
Susan hugged her and kissed her on the forehead... and once she regained her forces, she topped Seven and went down on her...  
They both moaned when her tongue touched Seven`s clit and before she could tire of the taste, Seven came with a cute: "Oh, Su-san."

"Oh, my god, I`m so gay!" Susan winked at the blonde while snuggling to her. "How could I live without you?"  
Seven just smiled, knowing a logical answer is not appropriate in this situation, and squeezed Susan in her arms.

"Are you religious, Susan?"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"Why do you call 'god' during our copulation?"  
"Uh, do you think you could call it 'sex' or 'love making' please?"  
"Acceptable." Seven did not understand the reason, but she was capable to accomplish this request.  
"I don't really know, Seven, I don't really have control over my words in that moment. Does it bother you?"  
"No. I was merely curious."

They spent all the evening in the bed, cuddling and exploring their naked bodies. Susan studied every of Seven`s curves... she already started to understand how to kiss and caress the Borg implants in order to provide her pleasure. Kneeling next to the Astrometrics officer she kissed and lick every single part of the half Borg half human body... making a path to her favorite part...

While her tongue touched the blonde’s wet point, Seven`s body arched and Susan felt a hand at her butt, fingers softly reaching her center.  
"I want you too. I require you here - please." Seven quickly added, remembering to be polite to her partner.  
Susan bit her lips and slowly moved her butt. Of course that Borg would appreciate the 69 efficiency.  
Their height difference made it a little bit challenging, but they figured it out quickly and this double pleasure – of licking & being licked – took them to another orgasm.

Snuggling to the arms of her Borg, Susan – with a grin - asked: "Was this position on your list?"  
"Yes, scheduled for lunch break July,12."  
"Oh, does it mean I will be allowed to actually eat on July,12?"  
"Lt. Nicoletti, your sarcasm is unnecessary. Your average time of lunch consummation is 13.2 minutes, however I have scheduled time slot of 15 minutes. You are allowed to eat." And she raised her optical implant playfully while adding: "But you are welcome to proactively accomplish the other items of the list in advance."  
Susan smiled and whispered to Seven's ear: "Tell me, what you wish to try now."


End file.
